Silver and Luna A Holy, Pyhco Love
by sonicXblossomfan
Summary: One part of a fic Me and a Friend are writting. Enjoy. Flame if you want. Luna is Cosmos's twin sis. Luna wasn't a character choice, her sis was as close as I could get. Technicly a oneshot.


Silver laughed at Luna's amazement of the beauty of Emerald Hill Zone at night.

"You're the goddess of space and you never bothered to see what the largest planet in this universe looked like?" Silver asked.

"No, I didn't even know that there was intelligent life on this planet." Luna said picking a flower. Silver shook his head and chuckled. Luna had never even seen a Mobian until a few weeks ago.

*Flash Back*

Silver smashed another crystal mankin bits. Another swung its sword and sliced Silver's broken arm off.

"FUCK! You bastard! CHAOS…. BLAST!" Silver yelled, causing a large red explosion. After the smoke cleared, Silver picked up his arm.

"Mom's gonna have a cow." Silver murmured.

"Help!" a female voice cried from a distance.

Silver turned and as quickly as he could, ran towards the origin of the call.

Luna threw another bolt of energy at Solaris; put it simply passed right through him.

"You are damned, Celestia. You cannot win. I am unstoppable. "Solaris boasted throwing a large boulder at Luna. The boulder lurched to a stop in midair.

"What?" Luna asked confused.

"Who dares deify me?" Solaris took note of the cyan aura around the boulder. "Impossible! How could have you gotten here?"

"It's called 'I found a portal in the middle of nowhere.' Now. I'M. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU!" Silver said switching his psychokinesis from the boulder to Solaris. Silver closed his fist causing Solaris to split into the Iblis and Mephilis. Mephilis quickly teleported away. The Iblis, however, was not so lucky. Silver focused his psychokinesis on the Flames of Destruction and ripped him to shreds. Silver ran over to Luna and helped her up.

"Miss, are you alright?" Silver asked.

"I'm fine, who are you? And how did you enter my realm?" Luna asked, not having seen any mortal like him before.

"I'm Silver, Silver the Hedgehog. I accidentally induced a Chaos Control." Silver said, almost dropping his severed arm.

"OH MY! Your ARM! Was it those terrible crystal mankins, wasn't it?" Luna asked with an angry overtone directed towards the crystal mankins that Silver fought earlier.

"It's quite alright, they were supposed to attack any—the hell?" Silver gasped as Luna healed his arm.

"There you go. By the way, what are you?" Luna asked. Silver was surprised that Luna didn't recognize a mobian hedgehog.

"I'm Mobian." Silver noted Luna's blank stare. "You know, planet Mobius. The largest planet to ever exist? The home of Sonic the Hedgehog? Any of this ringing' a bell?" Luna shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I've never heard of Mobius." Luna said. Silver had to refrain from faceplaming.

"Take my hand." Silver extended his hand to the goddess.

"My name is Luna, Goddess of Space." She said taking Silver's hand.

_His grip is strong, yet soft. His eyes are full of naivety, but I sense much pain behind them. He's also really cute. __**!**__ Not that I like him…. Or do I? _Luna didn't realize that she had been staring at Silver.

*Flash Back ends*

"Silver?" Silver's eyes shot up as he heard Luna speak his name.

"Yes Luna?" Luna walked over to the white furred hedgehog. She looked into his eyes.

"L- l- luna? W- w- what are you doing?" Silver stuttered as Luna tilted his head up, closing her eyes she leaned towards Silver. He suddenly realized what she was doing.

_She's going to kiss me! I- i- i- i don't what to do! Aw, screw it! I do have a crush on her! _Silver closed his eyes and leaned in to meet Luna half way with the kiss. Luna wrapped her arms around Silver's neck to get more out of the kiss. Silver's tongue pressed against her lips begging for entry, Luna was surprised, yet allowed him entry. She shivered, as Silver's tongue tasted every crevice of her mouth. Silver and Luna pulled apart and leaned against each other.

"I love you Luna." Silver whispered.

"I love you too, Silver." Luna responded.

Suddenly a shooting star fell from the sky and crashed into the ground not too far from their location. In the crater was a fifteen year old in white pants, a black shirt, and a white and red vest.


End file.
